undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aegis
“Can you see the worlds crying, turning to ashes? Isn’t this world truly insane? Don’t worry....there’s...still...hope. Even if you cry, even if you are about to die, I’ll be with you. What’s the point of '''HATE, DESPAIR, MELANCHOLY, PAIN, CHAOS, ANARCHY, TYRANNY '''and every negative emotion in the world, if you’ve never tried....a tiny bit...of..positivity?” -Aegis, to the heart of the Multiverse. Aegis, is an entity who was created within the Multiverse itself, as a result of the creativity, positivity and encouragement to the Multiverse and is the ultimate embodiment of true positivity who exists to always remind the Multiverse, that it will always have HOPE. Appearance Aegis is surrounded by a shining, extremely bright, completely white light, thus one can only make out the outline of his body. The only noticeable feature is the glowing, aquamarine, right eye he posses. Every time he goes to a AU, even if it’s night, the AU will be lit up with a shining light. Coming into contact with this light immediately instills positive emotions and hope to anyone except corrupted beings, who are devoured by the light and immediately purified, expelling every single ounce of corruption from them, and expelling them outwards, cusioning impact with any objects with a serene and soothing aura of light. Aegis does not appear to have any hair, and has a thin body outline. Sometimes Aegis’ aura of light changes into different colours, depending on the emotion he’s feeling strongest. History As the Multiverse was created with creativity and positivity, it was filled with an aura of purity when it first came into existence. From that very aura of purity, formed an absolutely pure being, untainted by any form of corruption. The being’s aura spread in waves throughout the Multiverse, creating happiness, and even a tiny bit of life in the AUs. As the Multiverse grew, so did the being. But, soon negativity among the worlds spread and spread, and soon the 14 Despairs paid a visit. This was 120 years before the birth of even Obelisk. As Aegis watched his beloved worlds turning into ashes, he screamed with every ounce of his being, not knowing what else to do. However, a dark light flashed from the very center of the Multiverse, so powerful it was trillions of times more powerful than even Aegis’ current aura. Suddenly the worlds were instantly recreated. Everything was restored. The Multiverse wasn’t breaking apart anymore. Hope, was restored. Aegis, having learned from this experience, immediately sought to creating beings, or atleast one being powerful enough to defend the Multiverse, and sustain it. 120 years later, he suceeded, surging the Multiverse with powerful waves which caused the Multiverse to use it’s very being to create a being powerful enough to sustain it, which was Obelisk. Aegis proceeded to erase the memory of the event caused by the 14 Despairs from the source binary of the Multiverse, and proceeded to erase his own memory from the Multiverse. He shrouded himself in a blinding aura, hid himself from the eyes of Obelisk and also the entire Multiverse, and visited corrupted AUs, working behind the scenes, without the knowledge of any being, even beings outside of the Multiverse. He now prepares for an unknown event which will seemingly burden the Multiverse with irreversible consequences. Powers and Abilities Purification Aura: Any corrupted object or being Aegis disperses his aura towards will be instantly cleansed, and beings of pure evil will be erased immediately. He can cleanse entire AUs, and effortlessly erase trillions of corrupted beings without even a single breath. Quintessence: Aegis absolutely, completely, obliterates and erases from existence any beings within a few metres of him. This ability‘s destructive power is beyond conception itself, with such an unfathomable degree of absolute power that radiates from it that even virtually omnipotent beings instantly obliterate at an unfathomable speed, even if only an atom of their being comes within the radius of this unfathomable ability. Anything erased by this cannot be restored at all, no matter what. Only fully, completely, truly omnipotent beings can survive this. However this ability follows the law of equivalent exchange, as any being erased from this ability, will also cause another, completely random being to be erased, anywhere within the range of a Multiverse. Unlimited Beyond Conception: Upon activation this ability will render all attacks, save for attacks from virtually omnipotent beings, absolutely useless, dealing completely no damage. However while this ability is active, Aegis cannot attack at all. Furthermore, it disables the purification effect of his aura. Restoration: Basically a doppelgänger of Obelisk’s ability to restore anything. Ultimate Hope: This ability stops any being, absolutely any being, except for virtually omnipotent beings from attacking and also disables all their abilities. Dimensional Hop: Aegis can use this ability to go anywhere ''in the entire Omniverse, including different Multiverses. Crimson Deaths: Aegis sends crimson fire-esque projectiles towards a being, dealing infinite damage, Death Comet: Aegis summons a comet-like object which crashes down on his opponent regardless of where they move or where they are, dealing as much damage as required to obliterate them from existence. Crimson Extinction: A vertical version of Obelisk’s crimson beam of energy, Aegis summons a crimson beam of light upon his opponent, dealing omnifinite damage. Ultimate Restoration: Aegis instantly restores himself, causing him to remove any form of harm from himself and return to a perfect state. _ TRUTH: '''The ultimate ability, which erases the user’s memory from the entire Multiverse they are in and forcefully projects the value of TRUTH, into the minds of every being in that Multiverse.' TRUTH is a conceptual value equal to transinfinite sets of imaginary numbers beyond omnifinity. This value is then encrypted into TRUE binary, which is encrypted using 000000000001 and 1000000000000. It is re-encrypted into M.A.G.U.S, transinfinite sets of imaginary values which rearrange themseleves to Aleph numbers and vice-versa every attasecond. M.A.G.U.S can only be decrypted using TRUE Binary. The M.A.G.U.S is then decrypted into TRUE Binary, which is then decrypted into TRUTH. The process shifts and shifts again, reversing, accelerating, erasing, halting, slowing down,etc. This process is repeated impossibly fast continually and instantly projected forcefully with omnifinite amounts of raw power into the minds of every being in the Multiverse. Furthermore, it converts the code of those beings to enact the same process(non-code beings will be converted into code beings instantly), disrupting their existence on a beyond quantum scale. This causes them to absolutely, truly cease from the very planes and laws of existence, no matter whatever form of absolute existence the being may have. This is so potent, that even if the tiniest feasible portion of the being’s quantum foam survives in the absolute lowest plane of existence it will still be erased, and absolutely NO being, NO being is immune, not even fully omnipotent beings, as this transcends omnipotence in every form, breaking every single law of existence ever created and to be created. Aegis will probably never use this ability, due to the effects it will cause. Quotes * ”I wonder, how many lives have you taken” * ”Odd, isn’t it? No matter what I do, something will always be there to stand in my way. But that’s alright, as solutions always exist for problems, no matter what.” * ”How much longer are you gonna make me do this” * “No matter what, just remember, that you aren’t always alone because I am..always....watching.” * ”This world is twisted but still you have to move on” * Be someone, who unravels the stars, for the rest to see, and not one who keeps them for himself.” * ”Do you have to be special to feel okay?” * ”LOVE may have two meanings, but you can still use the better one.” * ”I still believe, in you.” * ”''I don’t care who you are, I still know, somewhere, there’s a bit of good in you.”'' * ”Just because there’s darkness in light, doesn’t mean there isn’t light in darkness”. * ”A smile is something so simple, yet it can change...so...so..much, in your life.” * ”No matter what, you’ll always have the right choice to make, after all, even if there’s a reason the word ’impossible’ exists, doesn’t mean you can’t change the meaning sometimes. Message to the Multiverse ”I’m..always..watching......how many choices you’ve made.. and also...what..they...are.” Category:OP Category:Unknown if can be killed or not Category:Lawful Good Category:Omnipotent Category:All Powerful Category:Unlimited Category:Beyond OC Category:Beyond Gods Category:Male Category:Multiversal Entity Category:Out-code Characters Category:HOPE